


Kill Bill

by Nejilover022



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape but just once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kill Bill with a Sherlockian spin ! The Groom wakens from a four-year coma. His last memory are of a team of assassins gate-crashing his wedding and killing everyone, and of Him, right before He shot him down. Now, he seek vengeance on those who betrayed him - the assassination team he was once part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo yeah...I've watched a lot of Kill Bill and obsessively to much of Sherlock and my tired brain has come up with this crossover. If you've seen Quentin Taratino's movie, you kinda know what to expect. I'll try to maintain the chracters *in character* but it could slip now and then, I'll mainly keep the original plot line with of course my own spin. I really hope whoever reads it will enjoy it :) AND I'LL TRY TO POST NEW CHAPTERS ON A REGULAR BASIS. English grammar, DON'T FAIL ME ! ENJOY :)

It was truly a beautiful day in El Paso, Texas. Ideal in fact for a wedding, and such celebration was indeed held at the Two Pines Chapel. However, behind this perfect façade, a dreadful massacre had occurred. It happened all too quickly for any wanderer to suspect the slaughtering. If one would have been aware, one would have heard the desperate shrieks silenced by gunshots. The killers walked out as easily as in, never to be seen again. The next morning, when the police arrived to investigate the crime, they found nine lifeless bodies, or so they thought; lying on the floor, the blood-splattered groom was found alive, a bullet lodge in his head.


	2. Trouble in the neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet #2 on the Grooms death list :o

It was around three in the afternoon when a peculiar yellow and fuchsia pickup truck pulled over in front of the Morstan household. The driver casually walked to the front door noticing on the way the many toys scattered around, a wistful smile on the side. When he ran the bell, a quick “coming” was heard. The visitor held his breath anticipating, he had come a very long way to meet Mary Morstan after all those years.

“Jeanine, I was expecting you lat-”, the woman froze mid sentence, the one in front of her was not her friend, but a ghost from the past, a past she’d thought was well-buried.

The visitor smiled; the woman in front of him was afraid and for good reason. She will soon face the consequences of her acts for he clearly remembered Mary’s involvement that day.

The man stroke first, aiming for her face. The blow pushed the woman back; she was certain that’ll leave a large bruise around her right eye. In less than a second she readied herself for the ongoing fight. He would throw in punches and she would block most of them. He was somewhat impressed the household wife hadn’t lost her reflexes, but he was fully confident he’d kill her. The fight went on for a minute before she sent him flying against the wall and as she raced towards him, he grabbed a frame from the wall and smashed her against the glass coffee table, scattering broken glass all over the living room. Mary, a stream of blood running down her forehead, grabbed a table leg and swiftly swung her weapon at his knees bringing him down to the floor as well. She raised her arm to strike again, but he firmly seized her hands. In no time, she violently headbutted him, thus breaking his nose, and the second he was paralyzed with pain; she got up and pushed the book shelf on him. While her adversary was trapped under the furniture, she hurried to the kitchen had grabbed her trustworthy butcher knife. She wiped the blood off her swollen eye and returned to the living room ready. The man was waiting for her. His leg twitching from his knee injury but he stood straight with his own knife in hand.

They stayed at a safe distance from each other, occasionally getting closer to attempt a hit. Any second now, they would charge and the ultimate strike would end the battle. Suddenly, a distinctive loud noise was heard; large vehicle braking, childish squeals. He didn’t need to see through the window to know. Mary’s daughter was coming home from preschool; this fight was definitely going to take an interesting shift. Her face morphed from angry confidence to dreadful anxiety. If his return had frightened her, it was nothing compared to the apparent distress her daughter’s arrival had caused. Her eyes pleaded mercy, mercy she shouldn’t have been allowed to ask. However, the moment the door opened, on a consensual glance, the man withdrew his knife into his leg holster and Mary hid hers behind her back.

“Mommy I’m home”, announced a smiling little girl with golden locks. In a second, her smile shifted into a questioning frown when she noticed the two sweaty and breathless grown-ups bruised and stained with...blood? And what was going on in the living room? What indeed, it was a gigantic mess! Broken glass all over the floor, objects flinging around, and smashed… oh no!

“Mommy, what happened to the telly?”

The mother chuckled lightly as she sweetly explained, “that good-for-nothing dog of yours got his little ass up in the living room and did a damn mess, that’s what happened, honey.”

“Toby did this?”, asked the puzzled little girl, clearly not convinced. As a matter of fact, she felt the need to investigate herself. She made a step towards the telly, but she was stopped, “honey, you can’t come in here, there’s broken glass everywhere and you could cut yourself”. Alright then, she would look for that later, but she couldn’t help staring at that man plainly out of place.

“That’s an old friend I haven’t seen in a long time”, said Mary as she threw a complicit glance at him.

“Well yes, of course, hello…hmm”

“Nikki”

“Nikki. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. How old are you, Nikki?”

The man had a comforting soft voice, but there was something odd she couldn’t quite put her finger on that unsettled her. The girl did not respond and upon her silence, Mary answered for her, “she’s four”.

“Four”, he said with a tone strongly tainted of melancholy. He looked at the child, “you know, I had a little boy once, he turned to stare at Mary as he stated, he would have been around four by now.”

Mary quickly walked towards her daughter to evade the man’s stare. She kneeled to meet her eyes, “Honey, now my friend and I have some catching up to do, so I want you to go in your room and wait for me ‘til I tell you to come out, okay?”

She probably sensed something important would happen, she was about to protest, she wanted to witness, but her mother’s eyes convinced her otherwise. She got up the stairs and left.

Mary and her visitor were alone again. They stared at each other before Mary broke their silence, “want some coffee, John?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Soo here is official chapter 1 :p fight scene ! Tell what you thought about it :O was it fluid, confusing, did t make sense, more blood, details ? how to improve them basically (because god knows Kill Bill has loads of fights).   
> Writting this fic makes me happy :D and its violence makes me question my life's motivation but that's another subject; I hope you'll enjoy reading it :p


	3. Resolved Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary's conversation :D

The Morstan residence was quite charming when one took the time to enjoy their stay instead of trying to murder one of its residents. However, John looked disenchanted at the many family pictures of Mary along the way to the kitchen. Funny how much four years can change a person; Mrs. Morstan, married to the kind Dr. Laurence Morstan, was now and exemplary mother. But back when they _worked_ together, she was quite the treacherous assassin you’d wish never crossed your path. He’d know her under her initials A.G.R.A. but more specifically her codename _Copperhead_.

“You still take milk and sugar right?”

“I don’t take sugar anymore.”

“Really?”

“Mind you, I don’t do _sweet_ anymore.”

Awkward silence followed. John stared at a drawing on the fridge; a sketchily drawn family of three. He sighed, he had hoped once for the very same thing, but now that silly dream had been terminated, quite literally.

“Nice family you got there”, he remarked dully.

“Look, I need to know if you’re going to start more shit around here!”

“You can relax for now, Mary; I’m not going to murder you in front of witnesses.”

“Just as rational as I remember you.”

“Well, we do have a long history together.”

“People change.”

“Am I to believe _you_ did?”

“Yes.”

“And you think that’ll somehow earn you…forgiveness?”

“John, I know I fucked up big time, I wished to god I didn’t but I did. It’s clear I don’t deserve mercy…”

“Damn right you don’t.”

“You have every right to get even, however, I ask you to spare me for my daughter!”

At that last comment, John chuckled incredulously. “I seek revenge, he proclaimed, to _get even_ , I wouldn’t just have to kill you; I’d have to slaughter both your daughter and husband. But I’m merely here to claim your life, and nothing you have done in those subsequent four years could redeem yourself, Aby.”

“So, when do you want to put an end to our unfinished business?”

“It all depends; when do you want to die?”

“I want you dead tonight!”

“Alright, where will you die?”

“There’s a baseball ground nearby, we meet at 2 a.m. We’ll have a quiet night fight, and your corpse should be found around 7 a.m.”

“Splendid!”

“Now that it’s settled, here’s your coffee, enjoy while I fix Nikki’s cereal.”

He did enjoy his nice hot cup of coffee. “I’m gonna miss your coffee, yours has always been the best. Can’t say the same ‘bout your knife skills though.”

“Shut up!, she replied mockingly as she drew a bowl and looked for a spoon, that’s because my main area is gun shots.”

“Shouldn’t believe everything Bill says.”

“Obviously, he named you _Black Mamba_ even though we all knew I should have been _Black Mamba_ ”, she said bitterly as she took the cereal box.

 _“Copperhead_ suits you just fine as much as your butcher knife.”

Mary laughed rancorously, “very funny John, her eyes gleamed, very FUNNY!”

She had yelled that last bit as she pointed the box towards her guest and shot at him with her hidden gun. She had missed him and as his cup fell to the ground, he thanked the lord for her swollen eye that deprived her from sight in that exact second. Quick to respond, John kicked the cup mid-air and sent it crashing toward his opponent. Mary ducked, but then he threw his knife, directly striking her heart. She was dead before she hit the floor.

John walked up to her, little crunch sounds as he stepped on the scattered cereals. He quickly retrieved his knife, cleaned it and put it away. His business here was over. However, when he shifted away from the corpse, he saw Nikki on the doorway.

“I’m sorry you had to see this, he said firmly, but you can take my word for it; your mother had it coming.”

He walked past the little girl, he stopped next to her before he added, “when you grow up, if you still feel wronged about it, I’ll be waiting.”

John left the same way he came. Once he was back in his truck, he took the list he’d left on the passenger’s seat. Ever so slowly, and with utter satisfaction, John crossed Abigail G.R.A. aka _Copperhead_ off his death list. He smirked as he glanced at _Cottonmouth’_ s already crossed name. Now, death shall be bestowed upon _Sidewinder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail might not be her real name, but I like to think it is :3 1 down 4 to go :D I forgot to ask last time, did you think The Groom was John at first ? who did you think it was :p ? AND WHO THE HELL ARE #1 AND #3 ????? OR #4 #5 AND BILL FOR THAT MATTER ????????? Tell me what you thought :3 Hope you'll enjoy this new chap :D !


	4. Massacre at Two Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened four years ago.

June 1999

**MASSACRE AT TWO PINES**

** **

PHOTO: ARCHIVES AP

Associated Press Texas

**Violent massacre occurred yesterday at the Two Pines Wedding Chapel. The perpetrators are still on the loose police officers are baffled by the crime.**

An innocent wedding took an unfortunate turn of events yesterday. The local couple Sarah Sawyer and Tommy Machiavelli, their five guests, the reverent and his wife, and the pianist were found dead, riddled with bullets, this morning by nearby residents.

The El Paso police department was called on the scene early this morning. Witnesses stated the reverent failed to show to his next commitment and upon his absence, they headed to the chapel. Nothing could have prepared them for the horror they were about to stumble on.

“This was the work of no amateur, they were the methods of a highly efficient psychopath. Only a freak could put so much devotion into such morbid work”, comments police Chief Donovan. Nine corpses brutally murdered; ten if accounting for the pregnant bride. No leads were found on the crime scene that could point towards any suspect. "It's as if nothing had happened when clearly an atrocious crime took place!" 

Apparently, somebody was against this marriage for the groom was violently beaten. However, on the bright side, he is surprisingly alive. But, he is currently comatose and it is unknown when he’ll be awake.

Once he does, let’s hope this investigation will be a closed case.

 By the journalist, Kitty Reilly from South News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Soo I did this chapter more as a newspaper article, does it show ? A four-years-ago verse, this chap is kinda short, next will probably be the same length, but i didnt put them together so it's easier to read :O or maybe im just bad at this chapter-cutting business x3  
> Donovan and keitty! two characters i dont like for you know, obvious reasons :p   
> As always, hope you'll enjoy it :3


	5. Horned Angels Parading Around Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years ago, at the hospital, the woman visits the comatose man.

_June 1999_

It was a rather animated night at the hospital. Nurses attended their various patients, janitors cleaned, secretaries were either bringing coffee or on the phone; everyone was running around busy. Visiting hours were by now over, but no one dared to stop the elegant whistling lady from parading around. It’s as if this one-eyed woman owned the place.

At first, it looked as if she was lost, aimlessly walking around, but she knew exactly where to seek out what she came to find. She whistled all the way to the nurse’s changing room; her smoothing melody creeping under the hospital’s staff skin and keeping them away from her. Soon enough, she made it to the changing room. She traded her long coat and her suit for a nurse’s uniform. The disguise was simple yet effective. Off she was to her new destination.

Room 207.

For a moment, she stood in front of the door, gazing at the resting silhouette through the window. Slowly, she entered the room and approached the bed. The injured man looked peaceful in his sleep. She humped as she studied the multiple wounds on his face.

“I never liked you, she uttered, or in fact, I despised you. Thought, this shouldn’t suggest that I don’t respect you.”

The woman reached into her pocket and picked a long silky rope.

“To die in our sleep, it is a luxury that our kind can rarely afford.”

Cord in hand, she gently stroke his cheek.

“This is my gift to you, John.”

Carefully, the woman rolled her lace around the man’s neck. Obviously, this wasn’t new to her; she had asphyxiated so many before him. Faithful to her spirit animal, _California mountain snake_ doesn’t use venom; she powerfully constricts and kills her targets through suffocation. As she was about to tighten her grip, she smiled enjoying her victory.

But it never came.

That very second, her phone rang its distinctive ringtone. The woman sighed before she answered.

“Hello, _Bill_.”

Ignoring the previous greeting, a low-toned voice inquired, “how is he?”

“Comatose”, hints of joy clearly manifesting.

“Where is he?”

“I’m standing over him right now.”

“Good girl.”

The woman hummed definitely proud of herself.

“Now, you’re going to abort the mission.”

The man paused and waited for the woman on the other end of the line to stop shouting abuse.

“Done? If not, keep your voice down this time” This remark only set her on a new trail of shouts, thankfully quieter this time.

“Now, listen to me. You all beat the living shit out of him, and I put a bullet through his head, yet he’s alive. You must have noticed, even with your reduced eye-sight, you are still capable of reaching such conclusion. There is a very rational reason to it…”

“IF THIS IS OUT OF SENTIMENT…”

“Sentiment?”

For a short instance, the man pondered the remark, but soon cast it aside with a sneer and proceeded while fidgeting with a sword.

“Sneak into the night to kill a man in coma, doesn’t it sound…pathetic? This course of action would lower us. Don’t you agree?”

“SH…”

The fidgeting stopped.

Quickly, she retracted her initiative; she wasn’t part of the few who were allowed to call him by his real name. Additionally, it was too soon after the list had just been shortened.

“ _Bill_ …”

“We’ve fucked up his life enough for now. If he ever wakes up, our job will be to do it again. Now run along, that’ll be all.”

Thus, the phone call ended. The woman angrily put away her phone and glared at the man on the bed. “Bet you consider yourself lucky. Well, you’re not. Piece of advice, shithead, don’t you EVER wake up.”

She marched through the door and disappeared into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ! BILL IS...did you guess x3 ? there were signs so it probably wasn't that big of a surprise x3 this leaves a few characters to place :p surely you must have guessed California mountain snake is The Woman !!! I'm not THAT subtle x3 anyway, i've been googling a lot about coma and as it turns out, tarantino probably didn't do his research ^^' BUT I DID ! So our groom will go through a somewhat realistic coma-recovery :O  
> I also did some research for my assassins' spirit animal (the venom thingy/personnality) and they fit quite well :3 couldn't have been more awsome :D  
> Did I ever tell you guys i'm french canadian? Well I am and I LOVE to throw in some Français now and then ;) hehe :3  
> As always, I hope you'll enjoy, and leave a comment ! They brighten up my day incredibly :3


	6. Recurring Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Groom's not-so-great memory/dream

_They screamed at first and some tried to flee. Pointless. It was all over soon, so very soon. Silence followed their laments. Crimson blood covered the room. WHY? They did nothing wrong, yet here they were…dead. I remained standing, but that would be taken care of. Four against one. Unfair really, but it’s just the world we live in. There was no restrain, nor pity, as it should be expected from The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad._

_Was it personal or just business? Can’t tell, probably both. Punches came from every side, and soon a glorious circle formed. No escape, just pain, both physical and mental. Sarah was dead and H…a powerful force sent me crashing on the floor._

_Damn, Jim’s kicks are brutal._

_I laid on the floor, short of breath. Agonizing pain paralysed me. I’d die here, excruciated, but it’d be quick. Yes! Soon, one of them will finish the job and I’ll be free…won’t I?_

_**NOPE** _

_Footsteps approached in a dreadfully slow pace. I apprehended the moment when **He** would be next to me. Please, just get it over fast!_

_“Do you find me sadistic?, He asked and added gesturing the room, “ For all of this?”_

_He crouched next to me._

_“You of all people should know better.”_

_He took a tissue and tenderly wiped the blood - oh so I was heavily bleeding now?_

_“All emotions, in particular love, stand opposed to the pure, cold reason I hold above all things.”_

_He rose from where he was and walked around, careful not to get dirty from nearby puddles._

_“A wedding is, in my opinion, nothing short of a celebration of all that is false, and **you** would know about falsities now wouldn’t you?”_

_Just kill me already!_

_I can hear the distinct sound of a gun being loaded. The steps are returning. Finally! This is it. My very own death, what a show!_

_I would have smiled when I saw Him point the gun, but my heart skipped a beat when I heard the baby’s cry. All five of them turned their head to where the cries came. Front row, in his small carrier seat._

_HE’S NOT DEAD? Of course, they hadn’t seen him, but now? WHAT NOW? At their mercy. OH GOD!_

_He had noticed my anxiety, how could he have not?_

_“Wait here, I’ll take care of it”, the steps were loudly heading there._

 

_Please._

 

_PLEASE!_

 

**_PLEASE!!!_ **

 

**HAMISH!**

 

_A loud bam, such awful sound._

_And silence followed._

_Most awful._

 

_I didn’t notice He was back and now staring at me._

_He was…beautiful. WHAT THE FUCK?_ **NO!** _FAR FROM IT. IN THIS VERY MOMENT. **FAR. FROM. IT.** _

_And yet…_

_He had loved me._

_…_

_Yeah right._

_I could have laughed, hysterically, if it wasn’t for the - oh what was that thing you just did, yeah – MURDER OF MY CHILD!_

_“John,_ _there isn't a trace of sadism in_ _my actions._ _This moment, this is me at my most masochistic.”_

**“FUCK YOU, SHERLOCK!”**

 

_A loud bam, such awful sound._

 

 

 

Among his other dreams, this was one John had often.

On the Glasgow scale, he was an 8. His eyes would open during painful stimulus; he had involuntary speech reflexes, and an abnormal flexion to pain.

When this specific nightmare occurred, that was when the most brain activity could be registered.

Except this time, when John opened his eyes, they did not close gradually like they usually do. They remained opened, listing his surroundings. He tried to comprehend where the hell he was.

After four years, no doctor thought it possible he could ever wake up.

Yet, John had just awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO :D sooo not a happy memory :l I did a bit of internal monologue though :D I always loved it :3 the story takes place in both the present and the past, plus john's thoughts :p hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> Most helpful :O  
> http://www.healthguidance.org/entry/14188/1/The-Levels-of-Coma.html
> 
> Heyy so I recently realised I didn't specify The bbcSherlock characters aren't mine :l but it's kind of obvious right ? nevertheless, disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK'S CHARACTERS NOR KILL BILL'S PLOT. Though I do modify a few things x) those changes are mine :3 
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought :)


	7. Call Me Bill part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my Call-me-bill segment :p an annexe story that takes place in the past :D and it actually explores sherlock and john's relationship ;) I've had this idea for a while, soo here is a go !
> 
> *I wrote it listening to Beethoven's moonlight sonata, soo for a more thrilling experience, listen to it on youtube as you read :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU

_1990_

100 000£ for _his_ head. An extra 10 000£ for the whole family. Meh, Sherlock could easily pass on the money. However, the thrill of the chase, the blood running through his veins; it was him against the rest of the world and he’d insure it stayed that way.

What a large family, as in lots of people to happily kill. A few bombs here and there and he could guide them wherever he wanted. It was kind of easy to lure them in the ball room, to lock them to their demise.

Sherlock exhaled slowly before he withdrew his sword.

He could have poisoned them all, would have been…cleaner. But this, oh this was so much more fun! Redecorating, he loved it.

Murder, music to his hears. From the beginning maestro!   _***This is where you might want to incorporate Beethoven's moonlight sonata***_

He smirked as his sword pierced the chest of some shrieking woman. Hmm, next should follow the screeches, and the futile attempts to flee. Ah yes, there it is.

A swift sway on Sherlock’s part decapitated a nearby man, frozen from fright. And then followed another man. Really, they could've run faster, even that now-dead granny had survived longer than them.

Now, the more interesting part begins; the fight-for-our-lives. It’s kind of cute how they believe they could defend themselves. Really, so much effort to achieve nothing, and now, they’re just going to die breathless. Some men grabbed chairs and some even dared to withdraw their own sword. Laughable. One, two, three goners. That man shouldn’t have had that second plate at supper. Four, five, six more. Crying won’t save you. Seven, eight, nine – Oh twins – Ten.

Such fun!

Aww, kids, he liked kids, especially the way their funny little head rolled on the marble. He felt like dancing. Yep, Sherlock definitely enjoyed swirling as he cut open those men’s guts. And one, two, three, one, two, three. A nice waltz to finish up this elderly couple.

Did _he_ think he could escape him? Sherlock hadn’t lost sight of _his_ prize. Yes, he was coming for _him_. Right after he’d murder every remaining family member in this room.

By now, Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata had killed 25 innocents. Oups, missed a spot! Better go take care of the last of them. Their deaths were his very exhilarating high.

And now, the grand finale! Sherlock turned around to face _his_ pray. Oh, how he would enjoy _his_ distress as he killed _him_.

What was his surprise to confront the headless corpse of his target lying on the floor.

“Oh, you SON OF A BITCH!”

He looked around enraged.

“How in the world could _your_ head not be on your shoulders where it belongs? There is NO way your head disappeared just like that!”

His monologue to the corpse helped him think. He closed his eyes as he considered the situation. “How. I locked the room, yet someone – not me – has decapitated you and run off with your head. _Someone_. All this in a matter of seconds. Who could have possibly slipped-in-and-out without ME noticing!”

This was infuriating!  _No one_ he had ever met before could have accomplished this exploit. This was something…new.

 

 

“Sooo, how did it go?”, asked mockingly the man behind a desk without even looking up from his paperwork.

“Shut up, Mycroft!”

“Judging by your pacing, not well.”

“You know exactly how it went.”

“I do, the man smirked, yet I can't fathom how someone has cut the legs out from under the great _Bill_. Wouldn’t you say he is brilliant? Now, don’t make that face, I have that information you wanted.”

Mycroft straighten his papers and put them in a file before handing them to his brother.

“Not an easy fellow to track. The guy is smart.”

“Randall Stevens. Not so smart, dear brother. Address, bank accounts, social security number, driver’s license, school diplomas, birth certificate, e-mail address. This is more than enough to locate him.”

“Is he going to leave us soon?”

“Yes.”

“Best of lucks, _Bill_.”

Mycroft returned to his work as Sherlock left.

 

Randall Stevens was a fake. Every last bit of information that had been gathered about him by Mycroft’s network was erroneous. The man was undetectable. Yet, Sherlock was even more determined to find _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think of it :3 ?  
> This goes without doubt that Call-me-Bill WILL interrupt the mainstoryline whenever I feel like it x3 I'm kinda evil :3  
> Any fans of Shawshank Redemption ? If so, Mr. Stevens is a subtle salute to you ;) If you've never seen this movie, I strongly suggest it :) it's incredible :p  
> Don't worry, next chapter returns to our main storyline :)


	8. Help me…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's thoughts after he woke up.

Where the fuck am I? What is this place? White walls, beds, and are those people? Yepp, looks like it. Nine of them. Can’t tell if there are more. They’re comatose. Oh, beeps… Great! Nothing like annoying beeps to cover awkward silence. Wait. Comatose? As in sleeping…For a long time…how long? HOW LONG? Keep calm. I can figure this out. Yes, there’s a clock on the wall, it reads twelve something. A.M.? P.M.? Doesn’t matter. Okay…so how long? Coma lasts from a few days to months. Or was it weeks? No, it’s years. That’s not helping… Okay, let’s say weeks. Was I here for like weeks? Alright, months, I was here for months. Maybe years. No, in rare cases does it extend to years. So not years. I slept for…three months. Yes that sounds plausible. Hmm, alright maybe five, but not more than eight! Eleven?

Wait, maybe the nurse will tell me. Yes, someone will come to check on the patients. I just woke up, that’s got to be attention worthy? Right? Right…so come on, waiting for you! Hello? Anyone? PLEASE! I NEED HELP. I must leave; I have to see my son! Hamish. WHERE IS HAMISH? Oh… I remember. Please. Anyone. Come. Is it because I barely did anything to make this machine beep louder? Maybe if I move? Wiggle your big toe! Nothing? Flex your finger. FLEX IT! Oh, I flexed it! Did the machine beeped louder? Let’s try again then. And again. Still no nurse in sight. But the machine is noisy… Hurry up! DO YOUR JOB! Please. This waiting is killing me.

No, it’s _Bill_. He tried to at least. Fucker. Let’s not…happy thoughts…or just face it. I wanted a new life…with Hamish. But you had to take him away from me, didn’t you? We were done, _Bill_ , you pretty much sealed it when you killed my kid. Thought you could walk away without consequences? Who the fuck do you think you are? You can’t get rid of me so easily. I woke up. I’M AWAKE AND I’M COMING FOR YOU. Not just you. The fucking _Vipers_ as well. Revenge is coming your way, _Vipers_. As soon as I leave this bed you’re as good as dead. I’ll end whatever shitty lives you’ve got since you destroyed mine. One by one, you’ll die, and there will be nothing to stop your imminent death.

Abigail, Irene, Jim, Mycroft. It’s just a matter of whom first. Probably Aby… Good friend. We had even loved each other once. Times have changed. Maybe Jim could go first. _Pan_ and _Hook,_ always going on adventures together… But, that was a very long time ago. Meh, whichever is the easiest to find between Jim and Aby then. They both used to be friends, and for that, they’ve earned the privilege to go without waiting. The others will experience that ravaging feeling of insecurity by constantly wondering when will be their final day. Next will be Mycroft. The _Kafkaesque Murderer_. Bureaucrats, senators, ministers, those are his usual preys. I know he only participated because his fucking brother sought the aid of the whole team. You shall rest as soon as my former friends do. Irene. I reserved this special place just for you. Deceitful manipulating bitch. I always loathed you, guess the feeling’s mutual. Rivals in our profession, but not in the matters of the heart. _Bill_ never gave you a second glance because of me. I wonder. Have you won him while I was away? Keep him. I warn you though, not the grand prize you’d expect. My death list is done. I will have my revenge.

 _Bill_ , you’ll die when your precious _Deadly Viper Assassination Squad_ is dismantled.

Planning the murder of ancient colleges is quite relaxing…time flows. It’s nearly ten. Been awake for a long time now; is no one going to come check on me?  Humph. Useless nurses.

Oh no wait. I can hear the door opening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the internal monologue x3 I use it quite a lot recently :o I REGRET NOTHING!!! Though the story has a slow flow for now :l But it's a change from the movie I like :3  
> Warning, some tags will add on from time to time :o Plus I've got new ideas for next chapters :3 I'm thinking of doing the vipers' backstory :p too much sidestories ?  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed the story and constructive comments/reviews are ALWAYS welcomed :)


	9. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, litterally. Rape :l

Two persons entered the room. John assumed they worked here because of their hospital’s uniforms, but as much as he tried, he couldn’t quite make out the motives of their stay. They were just talking. He could only catch bits of their conversation; the intern had insomnia, the doctor had prescribed her some medicine, she felt it didn’t help.  He quickly grew bored.

“ _If you aren’t here to help ME, then please, kindly fuck off.”_

Their endless talk seemed to have reached an end when the man left.

_“Finally! Maybe now some professionalism?”_

The intern tended the patients at an exceedingly slow pace. As she got closer, John noticed the fatigue submerging her traits, the way her hands trembled with insecurity. She was clearly ill. It wasn’t long before she sat on a bed, nauseated. Any hope he had of her getting better soon faded as she slid on the bed.

_“Sleeping on the job now, eh? Oh, I am sooo reporting you as soon as I leave this godforsaken…”_

John’s thoughts were interrupted by a door creaked opened. It was that man, this time accompanied by someone else.

_“Oh god, some superiors’ supervision.”_

“Told you, Bromazepam works like a charm every time. Sleeping beauty here is easy prey.”

_“Wait what?”_

“Our seasonal bachelorette is this beautiful brunette!”

“Humph, that other redhead girl was cuter.”

“Yeah, it’s a lost, but they get addicted so fast; gotta change ‘em four to five times a year.”

“You’re sick, you know that?”

_“What the fuck is going on?”_

“Price is 75$ a fuck.”

“That’s an expensive intern. The redhead cunt was 60$.”

“If you’re gonna whine about the prices, get one of our 50$ patients.”

_“Oh, god…”_

“Yeah, whatever. Here you go.”

“40…60…70…75. Okay, great! You know the rules, right? Rules #1…”

“I know already! No leaving marks of no kind.”

“Basically. You lube up with this and feel free to cum in all you want, wouldn’t be the first time I’d deal with unwanted pregnancies.”

_“Oh my FUCKING god!”_

“Have fun! Be back in twenty minutes.”

_“Shit. The fuck do I do?”_

“Up close, you’re not so bad looking.”

_“FUCKFUCKFUCK. Do something. Anything. MOVE! For fuck’s sake, PLEASE MOVE. This is NOT happening. NOT HERE. NOT NOW. Oh god. SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING NOISY FUCKER. Shit. I’m sorry. I'M SORRY I CAN’T HELP YOU. Not now. But I promise you - Molly wasn’t it? - I’ll PERSONALLY take care of him. Both of those fuckers. They’ll be unrecognizable when I’m done. A painful death ahead of them. To be this weak and now of all times…it’s sickening. I have to regain my strength. Not gonna kill much like this. I CAN’T BE WEAK! Not anymore... Vipers, you are going to have to wait a bit. I have to become myself again before I get to you."_

Twenty minutes seemed endless to John. He dared not look at the callous crime, but each stroke, thrust, groan assaulted his senses. The smell was omnipresent, revolting. Every sound was infuriating, reminding him of how powerless he had become. The very realization of his immense task hit him; he needed an extensive work out to return to his former self in order to exert his vengeance. First things first; he somehow had to escape this dreadful place.

_"ARE YOU DONE YOU FUCKING YOU FLABBY SLUG?”_

The door opened again.

“So, had a good time?”

“Yeah, same time next month?”

“Always good to welcome regular customers!”

_“Oh yeah, you’re sooo dead.”_

They left with no regards for the used girl or any patients.

 

 

Except for some whimpers, the intern remained numb on the bed. It took hours she finally woke up. She did eventually. Muddled and weeping, she waited a moment to collect herself before she left hurriedly. She had grabbed the door handle when an unexpected voice called her. “Help…me” She turned around and searched for the speaker.

 John had managed to gather all his strength to utter his plead.

Molly had spotted him and slowly made her way toward him. As she approached, he could read in her sore eyes all of her shame. She was a mess, but he wasn't much as well.

She studied the man a brief moment before she subtly nodded. That was enough for him.

 

 

At 4 a.m. it was bizarre that an intern would push away a man on a wheelchair to her car. Yet, no one noticed. This early in the morning, one should’ve first being awake to observe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T LIKE RAPE, AT ALL. but it was oddly fitting :l YOU CANNOT WAKE UP FROM COMA AND BE ALL FINE AND READY TO SLAUGHTER...  
> I did a lot of research concerning Bromazepam, its effects, its side effects, its effects while on sevrage. Gotta say, not pretty. but I still feel out of place when I refer to its use :l  
> On a brighter note, I have a new job :3 pizza in a mall's food court x3 AND have Cottonmouth's back story and the timeline almost set, which are totally more relevent info ;p   
> I would have Call-me-Bill-part-2 cut the action but Moriarty's debut is coming up soon :o soo can't do that just yet x)  
> God, this fic is gonna take me forever to write and finish :l but I'm happy :3   
> Hope you'll enjoy :)


	10. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin story-time!!!

_February 2 1976_

Hello

Father and mother gave me this diary for my 9th birthday. Boring. Could have picked something more entertaining. Guess there is nothing to lose in trying.

 

_February 6_

Granny died today. I am sad she won’t be visiting anymore. She gave me her copy of _Peter Pan_ , said I might like it. The cover page is nice. I might read it.

 

_February 9_

Father and mother were shouting again. They do this often. I wasn’t really paying attention to what they said. I was hanging out in their room under the bed. It’s my lair. I hid my book there.

 

_February 13_

It was sunny today and I spent the day staring through the window. Kids were playing outside, but mother won’t let me go out. Says it’s dangerous. Idiots, the whole lot of them.

 

_Feb 14_

The teachers are boring. Home school sucks. I have tons of works to do. I don’t care; the lost boys have been captured. What is Pan gonna do?

 

_Feb 16_

Bored. I wish I could go on adventures as well. I would have to be able to leave the house first. It’s no fair, I see the neighbours out all the time. Sure seems fun.

 

_Feb 17_

I bit my literature teacher today. He said Peter Pan was only an œuvre-survalorée-infantile-d’un-auteur-louche. Had he honestly thought I wouldn’t understand? Imbécile. My father grounded me.

 

_Feb 18_

The constant yelling is mind-dulling. Couldn’t they shut up once in a while? Some people are trying to read!

 

_Feb 20_

It’s pouring outside. Good. I’m not going to be the only one stuck in their house today.

 

_Feb 21_

I was king of the hill today. When mother wasn’t looking, I escaped her watch and went outside. I was on my very first adventure for a while. My parents came after me very soon. I am grounded again, not to ever leave the house. Why?

 

_Feb 23_

Homework is a waste of time. The more they give me, the faster I finish it. The ‘harder’ it gets, the clearer it is to me. Nothing is challenging enough.

 

_Feb 26_

Father and mother had a fight that concerned me, something about my future. Isn’t it always that same topic? Pan ran away the very day he was bored. Wished I had been this clever. Now I’m to put up with ‘parents’.

 

_Feb 28_

Seems I can be wrong, father and mother did something incredible! They bought me _Peter Pan_ , the movie! It’s mute but I can imagine their voices. I watched it earlier and I’m going to do so again right now! I have enough crisps and soda for like a week!

 

_March 5_

I’m watching _Peter Pan_ again. Who-cares-if-it-was-just-a-stunt-to-get-me-stuck-in-front-of-the-telly-while-my-parents-are-off-who-knows-whereI LOVE MY MOVIE!!!!!

 

_March 6_

Father and mother bought me Disney _Peter Pan_ to cover up their little vacation without me. As if I wouldn’t notice. THIS MOVIE IS CRAP! Did anyone from their staff even read the book? Seriously!

 

Voices are a nice touch though.

 

_March 9_

It didn’t take long for the shouting to restart. Will it never stops? I hid under the bed waiting for the storm to pass.

 

_March 10_

I found a dead bird on the porch today. I skinned it from its feathers and washed them in the sink. Once they were cleaned and dried, I made myself a crown. I am Pan! The cleverest of them all. King of adventures!

 

_March 16_

Sorry for not writing sooner. It was a hell of a week. The teachers tripled the amount of work I ought to do. Terribly monotonous but the real horror is that Mother took my crown away and Father has moved me in a room without windows. I don’t enjoy watching the neighbours playing freely outside but at least I had a view. I am so alone. I wish I had a friend. Like Pan. Only real.

 

_March 17_

I sulked all day under my parents’ bed. Am I to be imprisoned in this house forever? Alone and sick?

 

_March 20_

History teacher quit today. Ain’t the first, won’t be the last. Not my fault they’re all incompetents. Actually yes, I’m too brilliant!

 

_March 22_

Mother bought me a feather crown. A real Indian one. It’s the most beautiful I’ve seen! I’m never taking it off!

 

_March 26_

I don’t like it here. I wish I was away from here. Free.

**HELP!**

 

_March 29_

I was under the bed when I heard them. I listen to what they said this time. In short, they were conversing about my future career, my future finances, my future bride. What about what I want to do with my life? I don’t want to grow up just yet; I haven’t even begun to live as a normal child. I’m not just a parents’ project!

 

_March 31_

I am leaving home.

 

_May 3_

Living on the streets is quite okay. Mother seemed to think I was feeble and couldn’t handle the world. She was wrong. I manage food and shelter easily. At first, I’d avoid the police, what if they caught me and brought me back to the house? But they never reacted to my presence. Guess they aren’t searching to find me.  Every day is an adventure. I am Pan, the book thief. I loot libraries. The rain usually ruins the treasures. But when it’s pouring, I go back to my old lair. I write in the journal again and read _Peter Pan_. Father and mother have stopped the shouting. This place has changed. My room is gone and all the family pictures too. I’M NOT MISSED.

 

_June 18_

It’s been a while since my last visit. There’s heavy rain outside and I was nearby. I thought maybe if I apologized I could come back and we’d…

 

 

The sound of glass being broken startled the boy under the bed. He closed his diary and crept towards the edge of the bed. Suddenly, a shriek pierced through the silence.

 _“This scream. What’s happening? What’s that loud stomping about? Father, mother. What’s wrong? Who are these men? Robbers? Father can fight ‘em off, I’m sure he can. He’s beating two of them right now. But what about mother? Father help her! Oh, she just knocked one out. Cool! She knelt that other one; mother is super strong! Did you see that father? Busy fighting off those guys? It’s okay, she’s in control. Oh. Oh no wait. Who’s that? He’s holding her from the roots of her hair. Not fair! Father. Now’s not the time to just stand there; move! Wrong direction that’s the floor. Dad? You see me? What’s that you’re saying?_ Da... _Good bye. Is mom next then? I can hear her sobs…and laughs? WHO THE FUCK IS LAUGHING? You there. I see you. I won’t forget your face. Trust me. I’ll…why did the bed just cringed? Mom? What are you going to do to her? Mom, don’t scream so much. , it’ll soon be alright. It’ll be soon over for us. Close your eyes; see it’s finished. We died, pierced by that sword; the one that killed dad. Just like Pan says, “to die will be an awfully big adventure.” I’ve got to say though, being dead is a lot like being alive. I can see the blade; I can feel the warm blood on my body, I can smell the burning furniture. So alike. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think I’m alive right now! …Am I not dead? How is that? WHY AM I STILL ALIVE? …I see. Revenge.”_

 

There was no witness of the break-in at the Moriarty’s residence. But when flames burst out of the windows, nearby neighbours phoned the fire department in mere seconds. However, no one noticed the blood soaked child that strolled away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dear Diary

Did you miss me?

I’ve been away for a very long time. Last time wasn’t a convenient occasion, you know, with the murder of my parents. I investigated the perpetrator of this crime. Professor Ratigan, head of organized crime in London. I have waited two years for my opportunity to exert my revenge. Today is that day. This note on an old pamphlet, I write out of misplaced sentiment. Hope it finds its way to you through the river. I’m going in.

 

_“Professor Ratigan is a pedophile. How pathetic. To decode his pattern of victim’s choice was simple enough, to sneak-in is relatively easy. Learn how to fire a gun? Tricky at the beginning, but since my first try, I’ve improved considerably. Sweet revenge will be mine. The corridors are empty, just like I calculated they would be. Though, after I shoot my target, there should be a few guards to take care of. He reduces the staff when he has one of his freaky nights. The bedroom is empty, plenty of time to hide under the bed. Here. This is the spot where his head will lie. The bullet will go through his head, one clean shot and my mission will be accomplished. Here he comes! Hmm, it’s a boy this time. I had calculated it would be a girl…no matter. The bed cringes, must recalibrate my gun. This is it. Three. Two. One.”_

One loud bang resonated, yet two bullets had been shot.

_What the HELL happened? Did a bullet just passed inches from my face? HOW? Does he KNOW I’M HERE? Fuck, no time to wonder, the guards are coming. There, they barged through the door. They didn’t see me; they are hypnotized by something on the bed. They look terrified! Oh, they are firing. But…not at me? What’s going on? Oh…_

The various bangs covered a subtle thump, but the kid under the bed clearly felt a small weight fell by. To his surprise, a young boy stained with blood and pistol in hand crawled next to him. One quick glance at each other and the two of them immediately shot down the guards. There would be time later for explanations. Right now, it only mattered that they escape this dreadful place.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry but I kinda freaked out with this segment. I mean (YO) the origin of O-Ren in Kill Bill is like super awsome and it is so very much difficult to submit something that will totally give it its right credit. SOOOOO I created a complement story to would both fit my changes to the story and kill bill's plot. I gave it the form of a DIARY. You have like 100% the right to not like this choice of medium. But I'll stan by it. (FTW) Diary presents the thoughts of our protagonist in a more intimate way. And Origins of O-Ren though explanatory leaves holes I have wanted to fill. Isn't it strange that the family house is organised in a classic-sober style? Based on the house, nobody could have guessed there was a child living there (which is totally why nobody looked futher to find O-Ren) I gave my own spin (disfonctionnal family) to this backstory. In short, Moriarty's debut with my personnal sauce, Enjoy!
> 
> Professor Ratigan! that's my second clin-d'oeil to the Great mouse detective, can you spot the first ;) ? And well as much as it would be cooler to have the mori-action in Japan. It doesn't seem very credible :l I'm probably going Sherlock in this part of the story, (the mori-empire in London) but we'll see, maybe it'll be in Japan after all I do love Japan :)
> 
> Big change! There was a second kid assassin here to murder the Professor, OMG!!!!!!!!!!! well it's easy to guess who the kid is x3 
> 
> I've added dates! (1976) since the time line is now done :) Call-me-bill segments will have their dates as well :D I've added part-1's date (it's 1990) ;)
> 
> As always, I hope you'll enjoy my work, I love working on it and welcome your feedback :)


End file.
